Centro De Estudiantes
by ur.r.3ad3r
Summary: Nunca imaginé la rivalidad que existiría entre dos grupos, hasta que me uní al centro de estudiantes.


Faltan con exactitud 30 minutos para que las vacaciones empiecen.

¿Felicidad? Todo lo contrario.

Las vacaciones significan dos meses sin poder ver a Piper.

Piper es la chica más hermosa que conozco, y no puedo evitar que ronde por mi mente; 24 horas, 7 días a la semana.

Si ella no me correspondiera, me sentiría estúpido, pero… si lo hace.

Y sé que estos dos meses sin ella serán un infierno. Ya sabes, su padre es un famoso actor, se irán de viaje a quien sabe dónde, ni quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Y yo me quedaré en casa.

Si hay suerte, hasta quizás saldré de mi cuarto, pero no lo veo muy probable.

Volviendo a la realidad…

No me sorprendo cuando el profesor deja que salgamos con antelación. Es más, ¡Hasta lo comprendo! Con un curso tan revoltoso como el mío, hasta yo haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para librarme lo más rápido posible de semejantes adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas. Creo que es el grupo más revoltoso de todos los cursos de tercer año.

Tomo mi mochila, y me despido de algunos compañeros. No tengo una relación muy fuerte con ellos. Sería el solitario del aula si no fuese por Leo; un chico de cabello enrulado y una sonrisa que significa problemas.

Pero como la responsabilidad de Leo alcanza los límites (¿Se nota mi sarcasmo?) falta tres días, de cinco escolares. A veces si me considero solitario, pero solo en el momento de estar con mis compañeros, en los descansos y el almuerzo, suelo estar con mis amigos de otros cursos y Piper.

Oh, Piper.

Una vez en los pasillos del colegio, subo las escaleras hasta llegar a su sala. Aún quedan 25 minutos para que el horario escolar termine así que decido quedarme en la puerta esperando, pero cuando llego; menuda sorpresa me llevo al ver el interior vacío.

Saco mi teléfono y le mando un mensaje preguntando por su ubicación.

Ella me responde al instante.

" _Papá me retiro. Dijo que tenía que empacar todo para irme. Lo siento xx"._

Auch. Fue un golpe duro. Pienso por unos minutos antes de responderle:

" _No te preocupes… ¿A dónde irás?"_

Cinco minutos pasan y su respuesta nunca llega.

Suspiro.

Supongo que no la veré hasta que vuelva de quién sabe a dónde viaje. Y eso puede ser en una semana, dos, o quizás tres meses. Con el Sr. McLean nunca se sabe.

Estoy cruzando la puerta de salida, cuando escucho los gritos de una voz conocida a no muy lejos. Guiándome por el ruido, encuentro a dos de mis amigos, Percy y Annabeth peleando de una manera no muy linda.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —le grita ella, mirándolo con desprecio— ¡Pensé que sabías lo que esto significaba para mí!

Él se ríe, pero es una risa cargada de dolor y angustia.

— Yo pensé lo mismo, y sin embargo…— habla él con desdén, pero es interrumpido.

— ¡No me cambies el tema Jackson! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que lo que he hecho no es ningún error! ¡Tú fuiste el único que erró! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije millones de veces; y aun así tú decides fallarme! ¿Puedes culparme? ¿Puedes culparme? Yo no he hecho nada Percy. Nada.

Si bien acabo de llegar, puedo deducir que esta disputa lleva más que solo un rato, y que Annabeth explotó al decir eso. Algunas personas se han acumulado alrededor para poder ser testigos de la pelea.

Percy al darse cuenta la observa con asco, ajusta la correa de su mochila, y expresa con indiferencia:

— Si no has hecho _nada_ —hace unas camillas con sus dedos, al decir esa palabra— entonces imagino que puedes hacerlo todo tú sola. ¿Quién necesitaría la ayuda de un chico estúpido como yo?

La expresión de Annabeth se suaviza, (supongo que es porque ha entrado en razón), y contempla a Percy con arrepentimiento.

— Percy… — susurra, pero él la detiene.

— Adiós Annabeth. Felices vacaciones.

Una vez y pronuncia esas palabras, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida con rapidez, pero aun así, puedo atisbar a ver las lágrimas que debieron haberse acumulado a medida la pelea avanzaba.

Annabeth lo imita pero se va por el otro lado, empujando a la gente.

Todo queda en silencio y decido acabarlo.

— Muy bien gente —digo en un tono elevado, el que no puede considerarse grito— La función termino, no hay nada que ver aquí.

Los estudiantes empiezan a dispersarse, hasta que quedo solo yo en el pasillo, y decido seguir a Percy.

Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, no me gusta.

No me gusta para nada.


End file.
